Starlight Carnival☆
Starlight Carnival☆ (すた〜らいとカーニバル☆) is Galala•S•Leep's debut song. It was first performed in episode 181. Performers * Galala•S•Leep - (Episode 181) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no! (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsumademo Asobitsudzukeru no suta~raito Rizumu wa tan♪tatatta odorō Ijikemushi mo tomodachi dayo Issho ni issho ni (Hajime yo!) Hitori (hitori) bocchi (bocchi) Makkura (makkura) Kuru kuru kuru (nē mitsukete!) Yume wo (yume wo) pakuri (pakuri) Onaka (onaka) ippai dayo! Do re mi de shuppatsu! Dorīmu♪ (1・2・3・4！) O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no! (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirakira Dansumairin! (1・2・3・4！) Nebo suke san nemu sōna (Yeah!) Sharara fuwafuwa kānibaru (foromi~♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsumademo O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no! (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirakira Dansumairin! (1・2・3・4！) Nebo suke san nemu sōna (Yeah!) Sharara fuwafuwa kānibaru (foromi~♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsumademo Asobitsudzukeru no suta~raito Rizumu wa tan♪tatatta odorō Ijikemushi mo tomodachi dayo Issho ni issho ni Yakusoku dayo! |-| Kanji= お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの！(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも 遊びつづけるの　すた～らいと リズムはタン♪タタッタ　おどろう いじけ虫もトモダチだよ いっしょに　いっしょに （はじめよ！） ひとり　（ひとり）　ぼっち　（ぼっち） まっくら　（まっくら） くるくるくる　（ねぇ　みつけて！） ゆめを　（ゆめを）　ぱくり　（ぱくり） おなか　（おなか）　いっぱいだよ！ ドレミで出発！どりいむ♪ (1・2・3・4！) お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの！(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラキラ ダンスマイリン！(1・2・3・4！) ねぼすけさんネムそうな(Yeah！) しゃらら　ふわふわカーニバル　(フォロミ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの！(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラキラ ダンスマイリン！(1・2・3・4！) ねぼすけさんネムそうな(Yeah！) しゃらら　ふわふわカーニバル　(フォロミ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも 遊びつづけるの　すた～らいと リズムはタン♪タタッタ　おどろう いじけ虫もトモダチだよ いっしょに　いっしょに （約束だよ！） |-| English= The stars above, la la, they speak, you know (Yeah!) It’s a nighttime carnival (Shall we?) Twinkling, a spark, la la Always and forever Playing in the starlight Let’s dance to the tap-tapping rhythm Even the wretched ones are my friends All together, all together Let’s begin! All alone (all alone) In total darkness (in total darkness) turning about Hey, come and find me Munching on dreams (munching on dreams) My tummy’s (my tummy’s) all full The dream sets out with a do-re-mi One, two, three, four! The stars above, la la, they speak, you know (Yeah!) It’s a nighttime carnival (Shall we?) Twinkling and sparkling Dancing and smiling (one, two, three, four!) You’re ready for bed, sleepyhead? (Yeah!) Sha-la-la, it’s a soft and fluffy carnival (Follow me!) Twinkling, a spark, la la Always and forever The stars dance and hop across the sky And with a hop, it’s singing time Here it is! Reach out your hand, tap-tapping all the while If you’ll see it tomorrow, we’ll talk and I’ll show it to you This dream’s not over yet The stars above, la la, they speak, you know (Yeah!) It’s a nighttime carnival (Shall we?) Twinkling and sparkling Dancing and smiling (Swinging more!) You’re ready for bed, sleepyhead? (Yeah!) Sha-la-la, it’s a soft and fluffy carnival (Follow me!) Twinkling, a spark, la la Always and forever Playing in the starlight Let’s dance to the tap-tapping rhythm Even the wretched ones are my friends All together, all together It’s a promise! Full Version Romaji= O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no! (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsumademo Asobitsudzukeru no suta~raito Rizumu wa tan♪tatatta odorō Ijikemushi mo tomodachi dayo Issho ni issho ni (Hajime yo!) Hitori (hitori) bocchi (bocchi) Makkura (makkura) Kuru kuru kuru (nē mitsukete!) Yume wo (yume wo) pakuri (pakuri) Onaka (onaka) ippai dayo! Do re mi de shuppatsu! Dorīmu♪ (1・2・3・4！) O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no! (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirakira Dansumairin! (1・2・3・4！) Nebo suke san nemu sōna (Yeah!) Sharara fuwafuwa kānibaru (foromi~♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsumademo Asobitsudzukeru no suta~raito Rizumu wa tan♪tatatta odorō Ijikemushi mo tomodachi dayo Issho ni issho ni (Yakusoku dayo!) Mi so so ra shi so ra do do shi so mi Mi so so ra shi so sā nakayoku utaō Asa to yoru to farara garara Te to te tsunagu tanoshī sekai Do re mi ni himeta dorīmu♪ (1・2・3・4！) Yu・merushi☆rara taberu no (Yeah!) Gabugabu gaburi kānibaru (derishasu♪) Kirakira kirakira Hanguryirin! (1・2・3・4！) Okorinbo mo yure sōna (Yeah!) Sharara mirakuru kānibaru (purishasu♪) Kirakira kirarara Terashite agetai no O hoshi sama mi pyokopyoko danshin Mupyokopyoko no shingin・naito hora tatatan te wo tataite tan♪ Tattattatatan ashibumi jidanda dan! Oshaberi ni suteppu shiyo! Madamada tsudzuku dorīmu♪ (1・2・3・4！) O hoshi sama☆rara shaberu no (Yeah!) Yoru yoru yoru no kānibaru (sharūi♪) Kirakira kirakira Dansumairin! (Motto sūingin!) Yu・merushi☆rara taberu no (Yeah!) Gabugabu gaburi kānibaru (derishasu♪) Kirakira kirakira Hanguryirin! (Mō ikkai Yeah!) Nebo suke san nemu sōna (Yeah!) Sharara fuwafuwa kānibaru (foromi~♪) Kirakira kirarara Zutto itsu made mo Asobitsudzukeru no suta~raito Rizumu wa tan♪tatatta odorō Ijikemushi mo tomodachi dayo Issho ni issho ni Yakusoku dayo! |-| Kanji= お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの！(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも 遊びつづけるの　すた～らいと リズムはタン♪タタッタ　おどろう いじけ虫もトモダチだよ いっしょに　いっしょに （はじめよ！） ひとり　（ひとり）　ぼっち　（ぼっち） まっくら　（まっくら） くるくるくる　（ねぇ　みつけて！） ゆめを　（ゆめを）　ぱくり　（ぱくり） おなか　（おなか）　いっぱいだよ！ ドレミで出発！どりいむ♪ (1・2・3・4！) お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの！(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラキラ ダンスマイリン！(1・2・3・4！) ねぼすけさんネムそうな(Yeah！) しゃらら　ふわふわカーニバル　(フォロミ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも 遊びつづけるの　すた～らいと リズムはタン♪タタッタ　おどろう いじけ虫もトモダチだよ いっしょに　いっしょに （約束だよ！） みそそ　らしそ　らどど　しそみ みそそ　らしそ　さあ仲よく歌おう 朝と夜と　ファララ　ガァララ 手と手つなぐ　タノシイ世界 ドレミに秘めた　どりいむ♪ (1・2・3・4！) ユ・メルシ☆ララ　食べるの(Yeah！) がぶがぶがぶりカーニバル　（デリシャス♪） キラキラキラキラ ハングリィリン！(1・2・3・4！) おこりんぼもユレそうな(Yeah！) しゃらら　みらくるカーニバル　（ぷりシャス♪） キラキラキラララ てらしてあげたいの お星さま　みぴょこぴょこダンシン むぴょこぴょこのシンギン・ナイト ほらタタタン　手をたたいてタン♪ タッタッタタタン　足ぶみじだんだダン！ おしゃべりにステップしよ！ まだまだ続く　どりいむ♪ (1・2・3・4！) お星さま☆ララ　しゃべるの(Yeah！) よるよるよるのカーニバル　(シャルウィ～♪) キラキラキラキラ ダンスマイリン！ （もっとスウィンギン！） ユ・メルシ☆ララ　食べるの(Yeah！) がぶがぶがぶりカーニバル　（デリシャス♪） キラキラキラキラ ハングリィリン！ （もう一回Yeah！） ねぼすけさんネムそうな(Yeah！) しゃらら　ふわふわカーニバル　(フォロミ～♪) キラキラキラララ ずっといつまでも 遊びつづけるの　すた～らいと リズムはタン♪タタッタ　おどろう いじけ虫もトモダチだよ いっしょに　いっしょに 約束だよ！ |-| English= Audio Gallery See Starlight Carnival☆/Photo Gallery and Starlight Carnival☆/Video Gallery Trivia * This song shares its tune with Sunshine Bell. **It shares some choreography with Sunshine Bell, but most of it is mirrored. * This song's name is similar to StarLight★HeartBeat, the only difference is the second word. * The shooting star seen at the very beginning of the song is the same star from WITH's making drama Always With You. ** It is specifically seen during Koyoi's part in the making drama. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:In-Show Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Galala Category:Galala Performance